


Getaway Car

by elandhop



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Alyssa and James, F/M, James and Alyssa, TEOTFW - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: No, nothing good starts in a Getaway Car.





	Getaway Car

"It was the great escape, the prison break  
The light of freedom on my face  
But you weren’t thinkin’  
And I was just drinkin’

 

You were drivin’ the getaway car  
We were flyin’, but we’d never get far  
Don’t pretend it’s such a mystery  
Think about the place where you first met me”


End file.
